


it lies coiled inside of him

by vindice



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anthro Toothless, Emissary Hiccup, Hiccup Has Magic, Kitsune Camicazi, M/M, Think Teen Wolf but Hicc is also The Boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: She likes this side of Hiccup, it's a good contrast compared to the sarcastic but sweet self they get to see every day.





	it lies coiled inside of him

The sake stings pleasantly in the back of her throat, ice clinking against the glass when she takes the next sip, and her half-lidded eyes glint under the dim light.

There are people talking around her but she's not sure what they're saying. Camicazi tuned them out the moment she took her seat in the stylish chair close to the reinforced window, more interested in the chiming bells that keep sounding in the distance but that only she seems to hear.

She takes in her surroundings and finds herself entertained by the arrangements. The wonder lasts all of ten seconds, though, because of course everything would be pristine and welcoming even when oozing off raw power. She can't expect anything less coming from her best friend’s designs.

The chandelier above their heads swings ever so slightly, almost unnoticeable if it weren't her keen eyes pinpointing it. The outsiders are all on edge, but she’s fast, and they’re too focused being wary of Toothless where he’s brooding to notice her. Camicazi thinks she can make it fall onto the hunter below it without anyone noticing it was her.

She files that for later; Hiccup loves her, but he would kill her if she ruins this meeting.

Usually she doesn’t get involved in these gatherings, at least not for the diplomatic part. She’s heir, too, and being good at negotiating runs in her blood, but being polite and cool-headed it’s Hiccup’s line of expertise. She’s not quite sure what she's doing there, though by the way Toothless keeps stealing glances from across the room at the talking figure of Hiccup when the emissary isn't watching, Camicazi has a feeling they came to play bodyguard.

She has to give it to him. They've been discussing for almost two hours now and Toothless hasn't snapped yet.

The only thing betraying his uninterested posture near the entrance is the frown on his face. The room is by no means small, but he’s still wearing his humanoid form to fit better without feeling cramped with this much people inside. A glass of sake remains untouched in his hand, and his ears twitch every so often when they catch on the outside sounds. His wings are outstretched languidly, close to his body but not enough as to make himself less threatening. He's also doing a good job masking his scent, because she can barely smell anything coming from him.

Camicazi can't help the lazy grin settling on her lips when her nose _does_ catch something, and that is the smell of oleanders. Same old hunters, never learn new tricks.

Something moves from the corner of her eye, and when she turns there's one of their five guests looking at her suspiciously. Her eyes flash bright orange and her smirk widens when the hunter tenses. Were he any creature he would be outright _bristling._

She feels Toothless’ amused eyes, attention momentarily focused on her side of the room. Good. At least she doesn't have to see the tension building on his shoulders anymore. It was starting to give her second hand neck pain.

Before she has a chance to grin at him there's a tap on her thumb, on the hand holding her glass, and her gaze is drawn to the little figures swirling in her drink. Her eyes shine in amusement, and Camicazi stares down at the axe decapitating the small kitsune just between two ice cubes. A warning, then.

Ah, so that's what this is about. They want something only they have and are not taking no for an answer. Otherwise she would get away with intimidating hunters.

She reconsiders knocking down the chandelier and just removing the blood stains from the rug before Valhallarama gets here. Or just taking the whole thing. It's not as if she would notice, right? And even if she does, Valhallarama likes Camicazi enough to allow her that.

Her eyes shift to the place where Hiccup is elegantly located and totally ignoring them, still talking to the head man the foreign hunters had sent. The only sign that he's threatening her is the tap of his index and forefinger in the leather of his seat behind the mahogany desk.

The chair is too big for him but also fitting; Hiccup looks like a king. Camicazi is pure adventurous intent, never one to romance, but she thinks maybe Fishlegs is rubbing off on her, because she can see the emissary’s thin form fills it just the right way. He's full of warm to them, his loved ones, but his cold and sharp eyes are the first thing to come when anything threatens his pack.

Hiccup is such a heartwarming boy when he’s with them, barely intimidates her, but when something he values and holds close to his heart is on the line he gives off a powerful aura that Camicazi’s sure even those who foolishly underestimate him are able to feel.

She can easily see why Toothless was so fixed on him from the moment they met, can’t really blame him. Camicazi, too, would follow him to the end of the world without hesitation.

They both growl in warning the moment the head of the hunters slams his hands on the table. The man throws his glass at the wall behind Hiccup’s head and in a heartbeat they straighten up snarling in sync, the sight of their claws pinning the rest of the outsiders in their places faster than the strangers could react.

But then everything is back to normal, a soothing feeling settling on her chest. She’s sure Toothless feels it too, because he relaxes ever so slightly as they morph back into their more human features. Camicazi hadn’t even felt the shift, when her ears and fangs grew.

They move to flank Hiccup and he doesn't look at them, but they know it's his doing that they calmed down. Not so much a spell as it is a reassurance that he's okay.

“One would think you'd be more polite, given the fact you're not under the protection of your land, in a place full of supernatural creatures.” Hiccup mocks with an amused expression. “Even a child would know better than to throw this kind of tantrum in unknown territory.”

Hiccup looks downright bored when he disarms the hunters with a flick of his wrist before they can even touch their weapons. He gives her a dagger, and Toothless gets a shiny hunting knife after Hiccup casts a silent charm to clean the oleander oil and dragon root from its edges.

The handles are made of bone and have imprints on them, clearly customized by the small diamonds placed differently on each item. Camicazi whistles, Toothless smirks. Nice. A fair prize, too, for the two hours and a half they stole from her.

“If your people can't accept our terms, then you're not welcome in our territory. I would think twice before doing something foolish. Keep in mind I’ll know if you try to cross the border.” Then, with all the elegance and condescendence that only living with dragons could muster, he says, “You're dismissed.”

He's looking down on them and he holds the representative’s glare with a determined look of his own, and Camicazi doesn't even try to hide the toothy smile she gives as the hunters stand with gritted teeth, slowly vacating the room. She likes this side of Hiccup, it's a good contrast compared to the sarcastic but sweet self they get to see every day.

“Thank you for coming today, you guys,” talk about the devil. “You didn't need to stop doing your things, I could have handled it myself.” Hiccup is looking at them, his voice back to his usual tone, grateful and cheerful smile.

“If you say so.” Toothless snorts.

Hiccup focuses solely on Toothless and _beams._

Camicazi is tempted to gag just to make them mad but decides against it. Either way she doesn't care because they’re cute, and it always gives her good blackmail material, so she encourages it.

“At least wait until I'm out of the room to start flirting,” she smiles sunnily. “Nasty kids.”

Camicazi walks out of the room just in time for Toothless’ forgotten glass to get smashed on the doorframe, missing her by a hair. Her laughter is fed by the smell of confusion coming from Hiccup and Toothless’ now unblocked, flustered scent.

She takes her victories.

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious Hiccup is oblivious uwu Toothless has a crush, aww!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this very self-indulgent piece!


End file.
